


its own reward

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Gift Fic, Masturbation, Narcissism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even rachel needs to relax sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	its own reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villettes/gifts).



> I don't even know what this is. I keep writing fics for rachel so I can try to understand her more and improve my writing. 
> 
> (so basically rachel needs to get herself off like, now so she can deal with all the idiots and peasants that surround her every day...
> 
> or I have a dirty mind and like to write things for my buddy.)

Rachel's fingers twitched as she undressed herself. It would be far less taxing to get through the day if she could relax now. She kept a chair in her dressing room for this particular purpose. Well-lit room, mirrors, expensive designer clothing draped over their personalised hangers, this was where she could breathe.

Her fingers would slowly tug her silk underwear down, discarding them under the chair where they'd be out of the way but she'd still be able to see them. She'd turn and glance at the mirror, her ass peeking out from under the negligee. Her breathing would come a bit faster at the sight. She'd seat herself on the chair before the full-length ceiling-to-floor mirror, pulling her last remaining item of clothing over her head. It would stir her perfect hair and she would let it float soundlessly to the floor, liquid weaved into cloth.

She'd part her legs, tongue wetting her lips as the pink, shining inside of her was revealed, and Rachel would simply admire the curve of her own hip and the dark pink of her already stiff nipples. Her skin glowed and she'd use her fingers to part the neatly trimmed hair between her thighs, brushing the pad of one finger over her clitoris, a soft breath blowing from her lips at the stimulation.

Suddenly, Rachel relaxed. No one could see her. She was safe for now. Her back pressed against the chair and her fingers moved faster over herself, now slick with her own excitement. Her other hand skimmed over her stomach, raising goosebumps and trailed upward to her breasts, teasing and pinching her own nipples, harsh and punishing. She slid two fingers inside herself, slick but not quite ready, her fingernails grazing the inner muscle, making her shudder. Moving her hand back and forth, sliding those two fingers in and out, painfully slowly, biting her lip in an effort to not make a sound, like the nights she spent in the too-small pink bed, wary of the mirror above the pretty dressing table.

But she wasn't trapped in the little pink room now. No one was watching her.

No one but her.

Rachel slid another finger inside herself, biting back a moan at the delicious feeling, the added stretch, familiar but no less welcome. She bent one finger, allowing the tip to brush back and forth over a sensitive spot inside her, and the knuckle of that same finger rubbed just below her cunt. A spot that, when stimulated in the right way, created a virtual torrent of lubrication and had sent her over the edge so many times. Whenever she touched both there and her clit at the same time, she'd come with the most delicious shudders, arching her back, toes curling into the mattress and would fall back onto the bed, gasping, finally sated.

She glanced up, meeting the eyes of her own reflection. She wanted to feel more tonight. Sometimes she simply couldn't be bothered to try and entice it out of herself and would use Paul as a means to come with that kind of result. But she couldn't wait. Feeling her orgasm building, Rachel's breathing quickened and before she knew it, the rush had flooded through her body and left her.

Slumped in the chair, she waited a few moments then slowly began circling her clit with one finger, her hips jerked and her legs twitched at the teasing of the oversensitive flesh, but she persisted until her body relaxed back into it, both hands now working at herself. Rachel's left hand took over and began gently teasing her clitoris, while the middle finger of her right hand slid into her cunt easily, no longer seeking to penetrate, but to fuck that one spot inside herself, bending the finger and dragging it roughly back and forth across the spot.

Rachel's head fell back, her legs twitched, opening wider and she was no longer watching herself in the mirror, but had she been, she'd've seen her breasts heaving as her body jerked, a sudden shining wetness on her fingers, trailing down her hand and dripping onto the chair, onto the floor. She continued to fuck herself this way, on the verge of crying out, her hand filling with the clear fluid, jerking, twitching, almost crying with need as it pooled in her palm, until she couldn't bear it any longer.

It trickled down her thighs.

Sighing, she allowed herself one last stroke, and then stopped, biting her lip, flesh turning from white to pink as her teeth released it.

Speaking aloud, she told the woman in the mirror, "That's enough, now, Rachel. That's enough."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comment if you liked :)


End file.
